Advertising is an ever evolving industry which functions on a fact of survival of the fittest. Nowadays more and more consumers are showing significant interest in viewing advertisements. The advertisements serve as a medium for the consumers to explore the various online and offline services. Many publishers have started displaying advertisements in content. Advertisements are displayed to the consumers through various formats such as video, audio, text and the like. Further, the advertisements are displayed in both online and offline mode.
However, the advertisements shown in the content irritates a user. The user gets interrupted every time when the advertisements are encountered in viewing of the content. Further, nobody has time to watch the advertisements that do not suit his/her interests. For example, a male user while watching a video on a video viewing and networking platform encounters an advertisement regarding female products. The advertisement does not suit his interest and may annoy him. This is a big concern for publishers in terms of their marketing strategy.
In the present scenario, some publishers provide a direct option to the user for skipping the advertisements by just simply clicking on the skip advertisement button. This is the easiest way of skipping the advertisements. Further, some systems provide the user an option of blocking the advertisements through various advertisement blocking softwares when the user is viewing the advertisements online. In addition, some current methods allow the users to skip the advertisements by paying a sum of money to the publisher.
In an example, a US Patent Application US 20130198013 A1 provides systems and methods for an electronic brokerage allowing consumer-initiated payment to skip electronic advertisements at publisher electronic content interfaces. According to one embodiment of this patent application, an electronic brokerage is designed to allow paid, consumer-initiated advertisement skipping, which involves providing secured electronic client code and processes that are placed on publisher electronic content interfaces that execute within consumer browsers to allow consumers to choose whether they wish to pay to skip specific electronic advertising opportunities. These electronic brokerage systems allow publishers and consumers to securely register accounts with the brokerage that are used, respectively, to provide non-repudiated electronic advertising opportunity attestation and explicit consent/dissent to pay to skip those advertising opportunities.
As stated above, the present systems and methods which allow the users to provide a budget for skipping the advertisements in the advertisement slots have a lot of constraints and restrictions. However, the present systems and methods results in the spending of a large part of the budget for skipping a single advertisement slot or initial few advertisement slots in a content, thereby ignoring the other advertisement slots. In addition, the present systems and methods do not provision the user to bid on maximum number of advertisement slots in content for skipping. This inability leads to the user viewing a lot of advertisements despite allocating a lot of money for advertisement skipping, thereby making the advertisement skipping system inefficient.
In the light of the above stated discussion, there is a need for a method and system that overcomes the above stated disadvantages.